Eagler
General Eagler (イーグラー Īgurā) is a boss in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He faithfully served House Caelin as its Knight Commander until Lundgren took over the lordship. He was ordered to stop the advance of Lyndis and her companions. A person in a nearby house says that Eagler was always a just ruler of his estates and cannot believe that he would turn on Caelin unless Lundgren was holding someone dear to him as a hostage. However, when he is mortally wounded, Eagler changes and tells Lyn to hurry to castle Caelin because Lord Hausen is being poisoned. If you use Kent, Sain or Wallace to attack him then they will have a battle conversation hinting that in the past they and Eagler were friends. Stats Normal Mode Strategy As a Level 1 Paladin, at a time when all but one of your units are unpromoted a common strategy is to make Wallace, a Level 1 General attack first to wear him down. Due to Wallace's high Defense (17) he won't take any damage regardless of any situation, as Eagler has no possible way to damage him without weapon triangle advantage. He carries a Hand Axe and a Javelin, both of which are ranged however, so it is important not to attack him with a very weak ranged unit as he will be able to retaliate and possibly kill that unit. His default weapon is his Javelin, and if you give Wallace Dorcas' Hand Axe, it will force Eagler to switch to his own Hand Axe to overcome weapon triangle disadvantage. If Wallace hits on both Player and Enemy phase, Eagler will be at about 12 HP, which should be more than enough for Lyn or others to take him out. Alternatively you could attack with a sword user with a Lancereaver while he has his javelin equipped or Lyn with the Mani Katti. Hard Mode Strategy This is really no different except that Wallace is no longer necessarily pre-promoted since there is no tutorial. For the purposes of obtaining a S-rank however, many choose to promote him anyway. For the purposes of defeating Eagler it does not make too much difference either way because even if he is not promoted a similar strategy can be used. Quotes Battle Conversations *'Default' Eagler: Imposters to the throne, you shall not pass! No quarter for traitors! *'Vs. Lyn' Eagler: Bring forth the imposter who calls herself "Lyndis"! She shall not pass beyond this place! Lyn: I am Lyndis. I'm no pretender. I'd ask you to believe me, but your heart and mind seem set. Eagler: Enough talk...Draw your sword! *'Vs. Kent' Eagler: Kent! Is that you? Kent: General Eagler! We found Lady Lyndis on the orders of the marquess. We've worked so very hard to return her safely to Caelin. Eagler: And yet you have no proof of the girl's identity. Is that not true? Kent: Yes, but... Eagler: Then our talk is finished! Draw your weapon and come! *'Vs. Sain' Sain: General Eagler... Eagler: Sain... I never imagined you could turn traitor... Sain: Who's the traitor here? I am following the orders of my sworn liege lord. Not Lundgren, but my true liege, the marquess himself! Eagler: You speak with conviction. I think it's time to test the bounds of your loyalty! *'Vs. Wallace' Wallace: Eagler! Eagler: General Wallace... So you've sided with the girl, too, have you? Wallace: I fight for Caelin's honor, not for Lundgren's lies! Eagler: Ah... Is that so? You are— Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst! Wallace: Fool... At the very least, let mine be the blow that finishes you! Death Quote Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters